


for as long as she can

by spheeris1



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Pre-breakup, Pre-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble :: Piper POV :: pre-show/breakup :: Promises made and, ultimately, broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for as long as she can

. . .

It comes to her in waves, it turns her inside-out, it renders this discomfort – tender skin left bruised, ego left in tatters – obsolete, and she goes back when she promised herself that she wouldn't, when she told Polly that she wouldn't, when she stared into her bathroom mirror and said the words out loud, as if that would give them more power:

“I won't go after her.”

But desire floods her limbs, so heavy with want, and it is a wonder that she can move at all, but desire sets her on fire, flames flickering to life with just a glimpse of Alex's face – turned to the side, smiling and laughing – and it is a wonder that she can think of anyone or anything else now.

. . .

Alex's tongue dances into her mouth, taking up the space there so wonderfully, and Alex's hand finds its way into her pants, sure fingers stroking a series of memories until they fucking ache, and Piper is ready to break every rule, ready to steal Alex away from another woman's arms, ready to feel like this – just like this, eyes rolling back and hips bucking, wanton and so willing – for as long as she can.

. . .

“I won't ever leave.”

She says the words out loud, as if that would make them permanent, a whisper that folds itself into the strands of Alex's dark, dark hair – the two of them tangled, one asleep while the other thinks – and there is a bag full of money and there are European streets still awake and there are thousands of reasons to turn around, to take it all back, to make an escape like a goddamn thief.

But love has wound its way around her lungs, so heavy, so very heavy, and it is a wonder that she can breathe at all.

. . .

Alex tells her that this is the only time. And Piper wants to believe her.

And she does, for as long as she can.

. . .

**(end)**

**Author's Note:**

> it was raining and i kept listening to ellie goulding's "my blood" - the kastle remix - and this happened.


End file.
